Fall For You
by YvelissaBlossoM
Summary: The night when he falls for her once again...


"**Fall for You**," _By Yvelissa Blossom  
><em>

_The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting_

_Could it be that we have been this way before?_

_I know you don't think that I am trying_

_I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
><em>

Evening, 11 o'clock, there Gilbert is. Sitting on the couch, NOT surrounded with beer. There sat next to him is his close friend, Elizabeta. By this time of night, they would be fighting, or arguing because of Gilbert's, uh . . . as we may call, 'actions' towards her boyfriend, Roderich.

But, they're not. They're just chatting, having a good time while they watch random television shows.

Gilbert smiled; he never felt this feeling before. He never experienced this silence before. He, also, didn't feel that feeling of hatred towards his close friend - it felt . . . extraordinary.

Elizabeta, too, she never experienced this and, she wasn't feeling that feeling of hatred towards Gilbert. It felt so amazing, out of the ordinary. She was just having fun with her pal.

Though, they, both, never knew that they could actually do this - having no fights or arguments, they were just having an awesome time with each other's company. Even though, their day was stressful, and painful, they're actually smiling endlessly right now.

_But hold your breath_

_Because tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind  
><em>

A feeling suddenly bloomed inside Gilbert. Butterflies suddenly came flying inside his stomach - and every time, he would look at Elizabeta, he would blush.

When he tries to tell her something, he would stutter a little.

When she smiles, he would flush.

Hearing her laugh, giggle or chuckle, he couldn't help but smile back.

Oh, crap. Gilbert knew this feeling again. He never wanted to feel it again, ever since, he already gotten over it. But, he couldn't help it! It was coming once more, it was blooming for the second time - No, no, no, not again.

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true_

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find  
><em>

Though, ever since, he got over this feeling, he thought that outcome would be him feeling a lot better - but, the way to forget it was hard, absolutely, positively, hard.

He had to avoid her.

He had to stop thinking about her.

He had to not talk to her.

He had to not call her.

He had to not see her.

It was impossible due to so much temptation.

But, as Gilbert looked at it, this girl was impossible to find. No girl is like this - she's perfect. She's so brave, so helpful, understanding, beautiful, intelligent - she's just . . . something.

_This is not what I intended_

_I always swore to you I'd never fall apart_

_You always thought that I was stronger_

_I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start  
><em>

He didn't mean to do this - I mean, this girl already has someone else! He didn't mean to really do this, to . . . fall for her. It was absolutely accidental. Befriending her was a choice, but, falling for her, it was out of his league.

He kept on telling her how 'awesome' he is. How he differs from her boyfriend - who he calls as an 'aristocrat', though he tries not to make it obvious. He wants to show that he's strong, strong for anything that comes his way! Luckily, she did think that he was strong, but, not as strong as her.

Even though his life was terrible, his whole life was only pure failure, she understood and didn't give a crap about it - and, from the sight of her, he fell.

_So breathe in so deep_

_Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep_

_And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap_

_And remember me tonight when you're asleep  
><em>

But, no matter what happens, even if she is with someone else, even if she's in love with someone else, he would still be hers. And, that aristocrat will never stop him from getting her. He knows that words without actions are cheap. So, what he does? It's better if you don't know.

He pleads for her to remember this night, this fun evening with each other. Hoping, in her sleep, she will remember him. Better than the nights she had with that aristocrat.

_Tonight will be the night_

_That I will fall for you over again_

_Don't make me change my mind_

_Or I won't live to see another day_

_I swear it's true  
><em>

Then, it hit him. He knew, tonight, he fell for her again. This time, it cannot be controlled, stopped or forgotten. He didn't want her to change his mind nor did he want to change himself. He couldn't help it anymore . . .

"Hey, Liz," He called upon her.

"Yeah?" She glances to him after she had laughed from his jokes.

"..._Ich liebe dich_." (_I love you._)

_Because a girl like you is impossible to find_

_You're impossible to find._


End file.
